Don't Speak
by The Fish That Drowns
Summary: Things were meant to fall apart...(sloppy ending sorry!)


**Hello~ This is my first time writing a vocaloid fanfic! There are no relationship between Len & Rin unless you want it :) Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together_

_Always_

Rin was strolling around the park on her day off. She had decided to walk around the park alone because Len had to work on a solo song their master wrote for him. Although it bothered her that master only wrote a song for Len and not her, it bother her more that Len hadn't offer her stay with him like he usually did! Since he didn't ask she didn't stay, simple as that. As simple as it was, it didn't mean it did not hurt any less. Sighing she sat down on a bench and watch the everyone in the park. Watching the children playing, couples holding hands, and groups of friends laughing made her heart hurt. It made her miss Len so much. Closing her eyes she would remember how they would do everything together since they were young. Sing, dance, eat, play or whatever it was they did it together. If you saw one Kagamine the other must be close. It seemed like nothing could separate them. They build their own world, one that no one could get through but as they grew older that seemed to end. It hurt an awlful lot and Rin couldn't stop the tears that fell soon after.

_I really feel_

_That i'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

Len was surprise that Rin didn't stay to listen to him record his song. She always did stay even if she wasn't in the song. Closing his eyes he continued to sing the melody but his ended up cracking up. Opening his eyes he looked at their master with guilty eyes. Len saw her sigh and rub her temples as she asked "Len have you been straining your voice? Remember you have to careful." Len looked down and mumbled 'no ma'm'. Len didn't want to disappoint master! It wasn't often he got solos! His voice cracking in such an important moment made him feel horrible. Looking to his right of the recording studio he saw empty chairs of where Rin usually sat. Her smile would always encourage him to keep going to not give up! Where was his best friend? The one who would be there until the end. Len couldn't but feel betrayed at the fact that Rin left him. Len has never felt so weak before.

_It looks like as though your letting go_

_And if its real well I don't want to know_

Before Rin came back to the vocaloid mansion, she made her to wash her face, to hide her puffy red eyes. It help a little but there was still evidence of her tears at the park. Entering her house she came to the sight of seeing Len talking to Miku. The two were talking passionately about something. It seemed to Rin that Len didn't even notice her absence. Miku seemed to do wild gesture with her hands while Len nodded excitedly. Rin tried to not let it go to her but none of efforts seemed to work as she felt the pain of her chest intensify. 'don't let it get to you, don't let it get to you, don't let it get to you' seemed to be her new mantra. Some part of Rin wasn't surprise, she already heard of her brothers new crush on Miku. She knew he had the crush on her before he even knew himself. It hurt so much to know that her brother left her behind in the dust leaving her to pick up the remains of her broken heart. She wasn't prepared for the separation her brother caused. Rin always thought that she, as older one would let go first but obviously it didn't go that way. Her brother was letting go to quickly leaving her to hold more tightly than before. She was scared of what was becoming between the both of them. Running up to their room Rin quickly changed into her pijamas and went to her side of the bed. Pulling the cover over herself, she cried to her self that night. Rin hoped it was all a horrible nightmare, because as far as she knew it wasn't real at all. She wished she could stay ignorant, just this once.

* * *

**That was a sad ending! It was suppose to have a nice happy fluffy ending! :( I just lost inspiration so I just ended it there...I shouldn't say this but if it helps the reader to know this I was planning on Rin finding out that Len and Miku were just talking about manga which is why they were so excited! but it doesn't have to be that way if you don't want it to be! I might finish it but I doubt it! ^^ Have a nice day!**


End file.
